Her World Was the Other Side of the Mirror
by Kisara-Moonlight14
Summary: A knock came to his door one night. He answered; no one was there but a large and long box. He brings it to his room, he opens it. 'A mirror? What am I going to do with a mirror' he thought and moved it aside to a random corner. He gave it no second thought as he made his way to his bed. "Stronger." He paused, turning to the mirror. 'Akuma' "Stronger." His eyes widened. A...girl?


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but mii story! Another RinHina Fanfic! Love it! And more to come in the future! ^_^**_

* * *

"_**Her World Was the Other Side of the Mirror"**_

_**By Kisara-moonlight14**_

* * *

_**Prologue: Everything**_

The trees rustled as the wind softly blew. The air was cold and moist with stars that filled the night's sky. The moon shown brightly as a crescent with faint clouds moving slowly over the earth; and all that could be heard was the creatures of mother-earth's nature.

Then, within the dark tree-filled forest, two figures hidden within the shadows paced themselves quickly and quietly. Surprisingly, they barely made a sound.

A male, that looked no older than eighteen, leapt from branch to branch as he held a tiny female in his arms. He held her protectively and carefully due to her condition. The level of speed he kept was that of prisoner running away from his death sentence. He tried his best to not be noticed and his best to cover his tracks. He used sheer will power to suppress the energy he didn't even know he spilled until he came here. He also didn't know this place was full of so many damn trees until he had to leap through them. The forests here were far quieter then his and much bigger than his as well, however, they were for more dangerous due to Shinobi he never knew existed….

_..Until here. _

He did think a ninja world was kinda cool. However once it was explained to him more. It's not so cool when you can become a ninja at a very young age and even take lives at that very young age or have your life taken. They would even go so far as to destroy a family if they proved to be a threat in a future. Another thing explained to him was called a Kekkei-Genkai. They are so valued in this world, some become targets with bounties on their heads for these specific special abilities. That didn't sit well with him at all. He began to think such a world was very cruel and so very twisted-minded that he no longer wanted this girl to stay any longer; especially after learning more about her world down to her clan, her village, and her nation. As well as all of the other nations that were considered top-notch. They had finished a war not so long ago and yet another was soon to come.

He had to get her out of here. It was time for her to leave with him. She was not staying here. Not if he had something to say about it. And after finding out her current condition….

.._Hell no._

She was coming home **with him**. And he would do anything to get her out of here. Even if it meant taking on her village's top-ranking Shinobi. The ones they call the ANBU. He was going to kick anyone's ass that got in his way. If he had to shed blood to do it, he will. The only way they could take her; is over his dead body. He didn't care if they sentenced him to death for taking her away. He didn't care that they destroyed the void he came through. He definitely didn't care if they threatened to follow him to his home. Shinobi or not, they were still human. And if they really wanted to come to his world, feel free. Exorcist are no pushovers if they play their cards right.

He needed to figure out where exactly he could find another portal. The president explained to him a couple of things he could barely recall. Same with his brother. He was able to create one if he came down to it, but that cost A LOT of energy he wasn't sure he had. He also needed the time to prepare. Where to start, was his biggest problem. All he could do now….

…was run away and hide.

As he leapt, he could feel the girl in his arms stir a bit as her small hands lay on his chest before he felt her tug at his shirt gently.

"Are you alright?" her voice came as a tender whisper that caressed his sensitive ears.

"Hai. Gomen…I was…thinking." He knew she only asked because she could feel his pulse and his frustration rise within him. It made her worry just a bit. He didn't want her to think it was her either. Like she always did for reason he still couldn't understand other then the fact that it was how she was raised and who blamed her for everything she had nothing to do with. She always felt she was the cause of the problem.

"You did nothing wrong." He reassured as he softly brushed his nose against her forehead before kissing it. He could feel her heat rise as she snuggled closer.

"Hai."

Silence filled the air once more as he sped up. He could feel several pulses headed their way. And they were gaining on them fast.

He felt his girl grip his chest with both of her hands now. Trying her best to stay close to him. He knew she must have sensed it too and this bothered her more anything. He expressed his feelings to her as she did him. He promised he would never let her go, and he wasn't. She was coming with him. No matter what. She was coming.

The ones chasing them seemed to have moved faster and he did his best pick it up as well. To keep the girl he loved so very much at ease, he decided it best to joke around a bit so she wasn't too stressed. Even in a situation like this, it should still work.

"I still think it's funny you jump through tress. I can't believe you taught me and I have it down." The girl in his arms could see his smile playing on his lips. "Monkey."

Her brow rose with a smile of her own. She sensed what he was trying to do and easily played along. "Yeah? Well I still think it's funny you have a tail with pointy-ears. Elf."

The male chuckled.

It was working, to their surprise. The tension in the air ceased, even for the moment.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Humph. You didn't seem to complain a few nights ago."

She pinched him.

"Ow." He laughed quietly. "Well, you didn't."

She blushed then as she thought about it. "So? That doesn't count." She mumbled, releasing her grip to poke her fingers together with a slight frown on her angelic-shaped face.

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

He chuckled lowly again as she smiled up at him softly. He may be joking around but his expression came back to serious as she watched his deep blue locks softly move against his forehead and over his piercing sapphire-orbs. The moon's light that fell through the trees seem to give his appearance off as a more mysteriously dark type person compared to the strong-willed carefree individual she fell for in the first place. It sent a few shivers down her spine as she found herself liking the idea as she thought about it more due to how different he can be when the latter called for it. She couldn't be happier for falling for this strong and gentle soul. He was different from those she met before and those she grew up with.

Even the one she loved before him.

At first she didn't think so much of it. She thought they were pretty much the same. However now, she was seeing a side of him she had never seen before. And she loved it.

He felt her eyes on him and he looked down to her. Her expression was so soft; he couldn't keep the blush from burning across his cheeks. He craved to capture her lips at that very moment.

_BOOM!_

A loud explosion snapped the pair to attention. Fire and smoke filled the air as multiple explosions went off around them within the trees; causing many barks and branches to scatter about as the male did his best to dodge every single one of them. He was soon forced to drop to the forest floor as the smoke became too much for the tiny girl to handle as she coughed uncontrollably. He landed swiftly and carefully so to not harm her. He stood straight as several figures surrounded the single two in the middle. The debris continued to fall and soon cleared as the smoke ceased to exist. The male's eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked around him, holding her closer.

"You will release the Hyuuga heiress immediately if you wish to keep your life." The bear-masked ANBU leader seethed as she placed her katana-weapon defensively before her chest.

He said nothing to her. He stared her down as his blood rose and the power within him built up unusually fast. The girl said nothing as she looked up to her mate. She could feel his pulse rise as a low growl boiled in his chest. He bared his fangs as his eyes turned to slits.

"You want her?" He smirked and then spat. "Come get her."

The ANBU squad said nothing and quickly dispersed into a poof of smoke. The male held the girl closer; anticipating whatever action the enemy planned to take. It wasn't long before the male reacted as all eight ANBU attacked at once. From all around him, he could see each ANBU member form seals as fast a lightening, during this; he quickly shot the girl in his arms above him. He had planned to keep within his grasp but out of his arms just in case their attacks were too much for her to handle and if he just so happen to get hit himself, if they hit. It would be easier for him to move around as well.

The girl continued going up as she bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming. She closed her eyes tight to avoid wanting to look down. She was moving up so fast and so high. This was a feeling she was not used to. Leaping through the trees was one thing, but coming close to 'flying' was another. All she could hear below her was several attacks, blows, and explosions as the wind seemed to blow harder and the trees swayed strongly from the force that emitted from below her.

"Katon: Karyu Endan!" A rabbit-masked male blew fire from his mouth that divided to launch at the young male's left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once. They shot like bullets as he pulled out his red-covered weapon; quickly unsheathing it and tossing aside the cover. The flames shot to him and he dodged most of them and deflected the rest with his kurikara. He sped up to the rabbit and disappeared in front of him, much to the ANBU's surprise, and pierced his weapon through the man's chest from behind. The rabbit's eyes widened behind his mask; blood spitting from his mouth before the young male kicked him off his sword; sending the member flying across the forest somewhere within its darkness.

"Raiton: Jibashi!" This time a fox-masked male created a wave of electricity from his hands as a great surge of lightening ripped through the air in the males direction who dodged most of this attack before moving slice his sword in it's current; causing some of the attack to shoot back at its user. The fox tried to leap out of the way, only the male moved faster to kick the fox in the back toward the direction of his attack and plunged his sword into his left shoulder to hold him in place for the electricity to hit strongly as the fox shook from the current as he felt it course through his body to the point where he began to smoke. The male pulled his weapon from his body and leapt away from him as he fell to the ground; now severely burnt from his own attack.

The others were very difficult to take down; even so, he kept in mind to make it quick since his girl was still in the air. He was good at this. He did manage to block both the leader and the ram-masked male by throwing a couple of grenade-nets; which did not fail in catching them as they both struggled to break free. He then pulled out his gun from within his long coat; he didn't expect them to know what it was considering the stories he heard; and with no surprise to him he fired his gun four times as the remaining four shinobi flinched before they scattered; unaware of the fact that his bullets were actually sleep-inducers.

Not just that, they were followers.

As the shinobi separated, they were unaware the small red-filled bullets were following them. And even as a couple went to the trees and the other two flew through the bushes to conceal themselves. He knew all failed when several loud pops went off as red smoke filled the area they resided. The next thing he knew, there were thuds followed by silence as he was sure they were down for a good amount of time. He planned to make it days, but since they were new to his 'technology'. It wasn't needed. No one here would be immune to anything he brought to the table. Making his attacks simple and easier then what it would have been in his own world.

'Now the other two.' He thought as he turned his attention to the leader and the ram.

They were gone.

'Huh?' he questioned as he vigorously looked around for them. 'How in the hell….'

He got rid of six of them so fast that his girl was soon going to be making her way down any minute now and he would be there to catch her. He needed to find the leader and ram before she did. At least, that's what he wanted to do.

"Futon: Daitoppa!" A sudden gust of wind blew towards him so quickly; he barely managed to escape the breakthrough. It gust was so powerful it managed to blow down a few considerably large trees around him. He decided he wasn't going to wait for her to fall to him, he leapt from tree to tree on up to catch her himself. If it weren't for his mate teaching him how to move quickly using his own power; he probably would have died by now.

"Futon: Daitoppa!" As he heard these words twice now, only a different gender then the other. He could feel the powerful wind jutsu blow from beneath him; forcing him to be pushed further up as he flew off balance; causing him to release the gun in his hand but he held tight to his kurikara. It took him a moment to collect himself within the attack as he kept the object of his affections in mind.

"Ahhh!" he could hear the familiar sound of her voice as she came into view. He used the force of the wind to guide him to her in one smooth motion. She fell perfectly into his arms as the gust seemed to have grown stronger pushing them up further where she just came from falling.

"Ah. Koi!? Are you alright?" she said in a slight panic and light nausea from the motion of being thrown up, falling down, and going back up again. At least she didn't have to be caught by him. She could have tried to catch herself. But her body was so weak; she couldn't even use her kekkei-genkai; leaving her to feel useless as she did all those years ago.

"I'm okay! It's just—." He was soon cut off as several balls of flames flew in their direction. He hadn't heard anything so the user must be a distance away. He held the girl in his arms closer as he used his weapon to deflect the ones he could not dodge.

Mistake.

Unbeknownst to them, these flames were not only meant to set the target a flame but were also meant to explode upon contact. The moment he placed up his sword and a few of the tiny orbs hit against the blade; they went off. Exploding so powerfully in front of them, he didn't have time to cover her or himself as they flew back from the flames' force; causing him to release his sword from his grasp and try his best to cover his mate with his long black-uniformed coat. They coughed and choked as several more surrounded them. Only this time the male acted quickly and moved to grab a hold of his other gun; making haste to shoot immediately around him with bullets filled with water that burst into a powerful moist; enough to dissipate the flamed explosions.

They were now falling as the gust of wind stopped. He kept her safe in his arms as sparks of lightening came from behind them. He swiftly dodged the sparks as he made his way down. He could sense they were hidden within the trees somewhere but he wasn't exactly sure where. It didn't help that he ended up dropping his sword. His brother would be cursing him right now for that. He told him to be careful and he gave him a lot of his weapons. Especially the special equipped guns he used earlier. He wasn't sure if he needed anymore so he decided not to bring them. That was a mistake on his part because he emptied the water-filled bullets and shot away that gun. And he lost the previous gun he had earlier. Weapon-less, all he could do was keep her as safe as possible until he figured out a way to escape.

"Look out!" his body stiffened as he heard her voice cry to alert him of the upcoming attack she saw coming before he did. It was his fault for spacing out and before he knew it, a powerful pain surged through his veins; eliciting an air-piercing scream from his throat as he lost control of his steady pace.

She gasped as she screamed her lover's name for him to get a hold of himself as she held him tighter for the earth's gravity was now pulling them brutally to the surface. The young girl looked down to see the grass below grow closer and closer after the powerful attack made from behind them. The male kept the smaller girl in front of him so the impact only hurt him. The shock was still coursing through his veins however he was still aware that he had to keep harm from her. The moment they made contact into the earth, several cracks could be heard as the male screamed in pain again with blood breaking from his skin in several different places on his body. The girl's eyes widened when she heard the breaks herself. She quickly rolled off him and turned to check his wounds herself.

"Ah! Please be okay. Be okay. Be okay!" she was anxious as her shaky hands ran all over his body. She lifted his shirt and checked his pants; rolling up the pants legs to see his skin there too. He had bruises all over him. Blood was coming from so many different places that she didn't know what to tend to first. His breath was painfully shallow as he turned to look at her with a soft smile.

"It's okay. Just give me a sec. I'll be fine."

"NO!" her voice cracked as she looked to him; placing her head, on his bloodied forehead. "No…" tears welled up in her eyes. "This is my fault. I feel so useless."

"Don't think that way. I told you I'd protect you. You can't fight the way you are now. I know you are strong. But I will not allow you to do anything. Just give me a sec. Don't worry. I will be fine." He tried his best to calm her. Her eyes searched his face. After his words, she wanted so badly to kiss him. However she couldn't keep the tears from falling. She wanted this to stop now. She couldn't allow him to hurt any longer. Especially if it was for her.

"Please. Please stop. I don't want you hurt anymore. Please." He said nothing as her tears fell to his cheeks. She was begging him to give up. However, that was out of the question. He could not give up on her. He just couldn't.

They were soon surrounded again, only this time three encircled them. Her mate had taken down a good amount she can admit. But this was his limit. He had to stop. He had to.

"Give up. Or we will be forced to kill you." The same leader spoke with her weapon only slightly cracked due to the powerful male's attacks. His flames were something they've never dealt with before.

He was clearly exhausted. He didn't know he'd end up spending so much energy. He also didn't know he'd end up losing his weapon. She wasn't lying when she told him they were strong. But he dare not give up on her. Even as she begged him to stop.

"Please. Stop this." She sobbed. "Please. I don't want to see you hurt anymore." she sobbed painfully as she held him. He now looked to her tear-stained face as more poured strongly from her beautiful pale-lilac irises. He touched her cheek and wiped away a few tears with his thumb as he moved closer to brush his temple against hers.

"I will never give up on you." This seemed to make her cry more. "Aishiteru."

Before she could react, he kissed her. She couldn't help but melt into his lips. His tongue clashed with hers as they breathed hard for their tastes. All was forgotten as their gentle kissed turned into that of hungry-dogs. He suckled her tongue and her lips as she moaned in complete bliss. She now understood the message he was sending her.

And before she realized what happened, she was soon ripped away from his warm grasps.

"No! Let me go! Now! I demand you let me go! Let me go!" she kicked and screamed as she tried her best to claw at the ANBU that carried her away. He was obviously stronger then she was for she couldn't break away from him.

The ANBU leader stood in front of the helpless male as she placed her foot on his chest to pin him down. He growled at her; unable to move as freely as he did before for it felt as though every bone in his body ached. Not only that, most of them felt severely broken. He could barely move. He wasn't healing as fast as he would have liked in this situation. The bear-masked female brought up her long Katana-blade to aim at his heart. From her palm; she shot an electrical current that coursed through the blade and back to the hilt. She soon lifted the blade up high.

"NO!" The small midnight-blue haired girl screamed in terror at what she was witnessing. **"RIIIIN!"**

He turned his head away from the woman and watched helplessly as they took her away. She screamed and cried in horror as she reached out for him; trying her best to break free from the ANBU male that kept her tight.

Seeing her tears.

Seeing her scream his name.

Seeing her in pain.

She was crying for him. She needed him as much as he needed her. No one was going to take her away from him. No one was going to get away alive this time, either.

He growled deeply. His eyes turned bluer than before as his ears, his nails, and his fangs….grew.

He snapped.

Red covered his eyes as the power within him exploded like a sound grenade.

And the only light that swept across the forest…was that of the color blue.

"**HINATAAAAA!"**

* * *

_**A/N: Please excuse any mistake..I tried my best on the fight scene since I want to practice more with it. I wasn't going to publish until I felt I could. However, I did a layout over the next ten chapters. And to be sure if it would even be liked. I created a prologue for this. In a sense, this is AFTER everything happens. I wonder….what would the feedback be?! :3 lol Thanks for reading! ;P**_

_**Oh and if reviews do go well. Expect to see chapter 1 out soon. :)**_

_**Updates are available on my profile! :3**_

_**Next Chapter: The Knocking**_


End file.
